Mirrors
by AJgrl101
Summary: Dom/Letty oneshot set to Justin Timberlake's "Mirrors". Includes flashbacks from their past while the present is post-Fast 6.


******This is the most I have posted since I started writing years ago, and it's all thanks to your continued support. This story is based off Justin Timberlake's Mirrors. I thought it fit Dom and Letty perfectly from the first time I heard it. Thanks again to all my supporters and I hope you enjoy :)**

_**Mirrors by Justin Timberlake**_

_Aren't you somethin' to admire_

_Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror_

_And I can't help but notice_

_You reflect in this heart of mine_

Letty Ortiz was a rare breed in the street racing world. She wasn't into nightly hook ups and she _definitely _preferred to get in on the racing action rather than standing watch. Her outfits, revealing as they were, still left just enough to the imagination. And it was _just enough_ to drive Dominic Toretto crazy.

It seemed that overnight the little girl that one day sauntered over to his house because the Dodge Charger caught her eye had turned into someone that every male racer at the scene admired, himself included. She stood out in stunning clarity against the racer chasers and yet fit in perfectly with the entire scene.

And he also noticed, much to his surprise, that she was a lot like him. She had made a name for herself at the racing scene, earning a reputation that rivaled his own. Not to mention her temper that was more often fueled by his own temper as well as their huge egos that swallowed a room whole.

She'd also had her own troubles in life, ones that only made her stronger. She didn't mind getting in fights, hell she had punched him more times than he can count. He was surprised the first time she did it, the girl was strong and knew just where to aim to inflict maximum damage. He'd almost regretted teaching her how to fight when she was younger, but in the world they lived in, he felt better knowing she could stick up for herself. But that didn't mean he didn't jump in every once in a while, much to her annoyance, and he usually ended up with a few punches from her himself.

That was something else they had in common. While they both appreciated the back-up that came from their team, they both preferred to handle their business on their own. They were both independent like that.

He hadn't made sense of it, just how alike they were, before he was sentenced to two years in Lompoc, but damn he wishes that he did. Wishes that he had seen it when their lives were much easier. When he wasn't missing a father and she wasn't missing the equivalent of one. When he wasn't a man fresh out of prison, with memories he swore came straight from hell.

But maybe Letty was just what he needed to move on from all of that. She reminded him of who he was, a legend on the streets and a part of their makeshift, dysfunctional family. She reflected his temper and his ego and she was the only one that could challenge him. But she also reflected the good. Love for their family was evident in both of them, as well as the lengths they would go to protecting them.

_If you ever feel alone and_

_The glare makes me hard to find_

_Just know that I'm always_

_Parallel on the other side_

If there was anyone that had a connection with Dominic Toretto, it was Letty. She understood the pain of losing a father, and she also understood what it felt like to be angry at the world. Maybe that was the reason that he ran to her when it finally clicked in his brain that his father wasn't coming back. Maybe that was why he found himself pounding on her bedroom door covered in Linder's blood. He knew she wouldn't judge, he knew she would listen and pull him closer rather than push him away.

Despite the scowl that she always wore on her face, Letty did have a sensitive side when it came to family, and especially when it came to Dom. She could always tell when he was upset, and that little half smile she always flashed him seemed to make it better.

_It was the anniversary of Tony's death and no one expected Dom to show up at the garage. But Letty rolled out from under a car and all five heads turned when the thump of his boots sounded on the garage floor. _

_He didn't look at any of them, despite all five pairs of eyes that lingered on him. He grabbed a tool and made his way over to the car that Letty was working on, leaning into the engine without a word. _

_Letty looked up at him from her spot on the creeper, her eyes narrowed and forehead creased in confusion. _

_Dom usually preferred to be alone on this day, keeping himself locked up in his room with a pile of old photographs and mementos. They had all respected his wishes and let him have his time. None of them ever bothered him on this day._

"_Dom." She said quietly, standing and taking a spot beside him when he didn't answer. "Dom."_

"_What?" He attempted to snap at her, but his voice was strained and quiet. _

_She placed a hand on his arm, watching as he straightened up and his head turned towards her. _

_His eyes were tired and drooping and wrinkles creased his forehead as he looked down at her. _

_She slowly trailed her hand down his arm, her hand falling into his as her fingers gripped it. She tugged his hand and tilted her head in the direction of the office. _

_His head fell and he allowed her to drag him into the office, shutting the door behind them. _

_She hopped up on the counter, her understanding eyes meeting his. "Come here."_

_He shuffled over to the counter, placing his hands on her knees and gently pushing them apart before stepping into them. He buried his face in her neck, his arms wrapping around her waist. It wasn't a sexual embrace, but a comforting one._

_One of her hands rested on his chest, just over his heart, while the other caressed the back of his neck with her fingers. "Why'd you come?"_

"_Why didn't you?" _

_Her eyes narrowed in confusion as she pulled back to look at him. "What?"_

"_Why didn't you come to me?" The pain in his voice at the question was evident, and it confused her even more._

"_We all thought you wanted to be alone." _

"_Well I don't want to be alone, Letty!" He roared, pushing away from her. "Being alone only makes it worse."_

"_Dom," She said quietly, shaking her head. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have-"_

"_I thought you just didn't want to. I thought it might have bothered you."_

_Shock crossed her face, her eyes growing wide at his accusation. "Bothered me?" She asked as if the idea was absurd. "Dom, I __**always**__ want to be there for you. And I always will be, all you have to do is ask. Hell, you don't even __**have**__ to ask just give me some kind of sign that you __**want**__ me there." _

_Dom sighed, bowing his head. _

_Letty's face relaxed at the simple act. She leaned forward slightly and grabbed his hand, tugging him back to her. "Look at me." She said quietly, placing her hands on either side of his face and forcing him to look up. Her eyes searched his pained ones, seeing all that he kept locked inside. "You don't have to hide from me, Dom. I'm always here for you." _

_He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes closing. "Make me stop thinking about it, Letty. It hurts." _

"_I know." She said quietly, flashing him that little half smile. "Let's go home." _

_His hands gripped her hips as he lifted her off the counter and onto the floor, placing a kiss on her forehead. _

_She closed her eyes at the feel of his lips on her skin, knowing that with him like this it was going to be a long night. Whenever he needed to let his emotions go it was behind closed doors, a mix of Dom holding her so tightly he could crush her and pounding into her so hard that the thought of even moving the next morning made her wince. But it was what he needed in order to let go, and she was more than willing to be the object of his release. The bruises from his iron tight grip or the pain between her legs didn't matter, the look of peacefulness on his face after days of restlessness made it all worth it._

_Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_

_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

_Just put your hand on the glass_

_I'm here tryin' to pull you through_

_You just gotta be strong_

The relationship process was a long road for both of them. Letty was independent, and she didn't like the feeling of her happiness relying on the happiness of someone else. Her impression of love wasn't a very good one. It seemed that love came and went in her family, it wasn't something that lasted forever in her eyes. And she had a hard time coming to the conclusion that maybe, just maybe it was.

Dom on the other hand seemed to have trouble committing. No surprise considering his reputation with the _skanks_. Being a "one girl" man was definitely not something he was used to. And Letty wasn't the type to wait around _or_ tolerate the bullshit.

What started out as mindless flirting turned into sex on occasion, more often when they were drunk and unable to control their own emotions. Sex on occasion turned into Dom's possessiveness followed by Letty's threatening growl at every _skank_ that approached him. It resulted in their anger towards each other at the fact that they weren't even a _couple_, yet they felt the need to act like they were.

"_I'm not yours, Dominic!" Letty screamed through clenched teeth. _

"_Well I'm not yours either!" Dom roared back. _

"_Fine!" Letty snapped. "So we can just drop whatever kind of fucking act this is." Letty's hand jerked at the door handle and the door of Dom's Mazda swung open. She hurriedly climbed out of the car, slamming the door behind her. _

_Dom winced at the sound, his mind registering the fact that Letty left her car at the garage and rode with him. Obviously not the best idea considering they'd been constantly fighting over what exactly they were doing. He quickly climbed out of his car, "Letty get back in the car." He commanded her, immediately regretting his tone when she spun around and stomped back to him. _

"_Don't you dare tell me what to fucking do, Toretto." She said through clenched teeth, pointing a threatening finger at him. With one more glare at him she spun back around, walking back in the same direction. _

_They were pulled over on the side of the road, it was a rare night in which the cops didn't show up and he was planning on taking Letty to the beach when she flipped shit over him answering for her when a guy asked her out. His answer, of course, was somewhere along the lines of 'Run along, buster. She ain't going nowhere with you.' And her first instinct was to turn around and push past him, ignoring him for the rest of the night._

"_Well you can't walk home, Letty. It's almost ten blocks."_

"_I can do whatever the hell I want to do, Dominic. I'm sure I can hitch a ride from a guy coming from the races." She said over her shoulder._

_An involuntary growl escaped Dom's throat at the thought. The idea of anyone putting their hands on her made his blood boil. He was stomping towards her before he even decided to, grasping her arm in one hand and swiftly turning her around. _

_Her right hand curled into a fist and she looked like she was going to swing it in his direction. Which wouldn't have surprised him. _

_But before she could do that, his lips crashed down onto hers, the hand on her arm traveling up to tangle in her dark curls._

_Her hands gripped his biceps, her lips immediately responding to the pace his mouth set. Her teeth came down on his lip when his free hand travelled down to her butt. She slid one of her hands down the length of his arm, moving it to slip it under his wife beater and rake her nails across his abs. _

_He groaned in her mouth, "Fuck, Letty." He said against her lips, pushing her body backwards until her back hit the brick wall of a building. He pressed against her, his jeans growing tighter by the second. His lips moved to her neck and to his surprise, she chuckled. _

"_Fucking on the side of the road, in plain sight? I don't think so, Toretto." She gently pushed him back, an amused smile on her face. _

_He laughed. "Okay." He held out his hand. "Let's go home then."_

_The smile disappeared from her face and she stared at his hand, hesitating on taking it. _

_He dropped his hand to his side, a confused look on his face. "What is it?"_

_Her teeth sank into her lip, a sure sign that she was contemplating something. "I can't, Dom. I can't keep doing this shit." _

_His face softened as he realized what she meant. He was suddenly sickened by the way he had been treating her, as if he wanted her for nothing more than sex. While that was the farthest thing from the truth, he hadn't been doing a very good job of convincing her of that._

_He sighed, taking a step forward and grabbing her hand in his. "Then let's make it official. Be my girl, Letty." _

"_Why?" She asked quietly, tilting her head in question. "Why now, Dom? Just because I don't want to be your fuck buddy anymore?"_

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Dom swallowed at the anger in her words. "I don't want to lose you, Letty. I __**can't**__ lose you. You're a part of me. I can't let that go now." _

"_You can't let the sex go, Dominic. That's all it is with you." She jerked her hand out of his, keeping her back against the wall. _

"_Damnit, Letty." He grabbed her face in his hands, his fingers tangling in her hair as he forced her to look at him. "I'm falling in love with you!"_

_Letty's breath hitched in her throat at his confession. _

_In all of his random hook-ups Dominic Toretto had not one inch of love for any of them. Hell, he didn't feel any emotion towards them beyond sexual attraction. There was always a vacancy in his heart that, as he now knew, only Letty could fill._

_He leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers. "I'm falling in love with you." He repeated, quieter. "__**You**__, Letty." _

"_You can't know that." She replied, pushing him back and shaking her head at him. "We had sex a few times, Dom. You can't know that you're falling in love with me after so little time."_

"_So little time?" He asked, confused. "We've known each other almost all of our lives, Letty." _

"_And for most of that I was nothing but a little girl to you." She pushed herself off the wall, stepping towards him. " I've been falling in love with you ever since I met you. Trust me, it's a long process. You're not there yet." She sidestepped around him, climbing into the car without another word. _

_Dom sighed, running a hand over his head. Rounding the car, he climbed into the driver's seat, turning to look at her. _

_She stared straight forward, her face unreadable as she pretended to wait patiently. But he knew better, her right leg was bouncing so hard it was shaking the whole car._

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Comin' back into you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside of me_

"_Tell me what you need, Letty." He said quietly, watching as her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. " Tell me how to fight for you."_

"_You're comfortable with how you are, Dom. Sex with no strings. You can't just change overnight." She said, still making no move to look at him._

"_I did." He answered. "When I'm around all of those racer chasers, all I can think about is you."_

_She scoffed. "So you get reminded of me when you're with the skanks? You're going in the wrong __**fucking**__ direction, Dom."_

_He shook his head at her assumption. "No," He began. "You were already on my mind. Have been for a while now."_

_She remained silent, waiting for him to say something else. When he didn't add anything, she tilted her head to look at him expectantly. "Am I supposed to jump for joy?" _

_He groaned at her sarcasm. "Or you could keep the sarcastic comments to yourself and __**actually **__listen to what I'm trying to say."_

_She scowled at his tone of voice. "You've got some serious balls, Toretto." She spat out, shifting in her seat to look out the windshield again._

_Dom chuckled. "Have to when it comes to you."_

_Her lips twitched at the comment, but she quickly pressed them together to hide it. _

"_You've always been here, Letty. I can't recall the days that you weren't. And it was so easy to fall for you once I finally realized that fact." _

_Her eyebrows furrowed together again, her head slightly turning at his words as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye._

"_You're a lot like me, Letty. And I think that's the reason we butt heads all the time. But honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way. You piss me off like no one else can. But you also make me feel like no other girl ever could, like no other girl ever __**can**__."_

_Her head slowly turned towards him, her eyes scanning his face._

"_And you're the only girl that can put up with my bullshit." He said smirking._

"_You got that shit right." She said with a chuckle. "So, are we going home or not?" She asked with a sparkle in her eyes, and she erupted in laughter when Dom abruptly sped away, one hand on the wheel and one hand gripping her thigh._

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making_

_Two reflections into one_

_Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

"_Our first job is tonight. You sure you're okay with this, Letty?"_

_Letty rolled her eyes at the question that he had been asking her for the past month. She had agreed to the jobs because they needed the money and she knew they could pull them off. "Dom, I'm not going to tell you again, we're in this together. Now stop asking." _

"_Shit." He sighed, leaning back against the headboard of the bed. "I never wanted you to be doing shit like this, Letty."_

"_Doing what? Breaking the law?" She chuckled. "I think it's a little late for that, Papi."_

"_I'm serious, Let." His voice was quieter, his eyes softer as he kept his gaze straight forward._

_Letty climbed onto his lap, placing her hands on either side of his face and forcing him to look her in the eyes. "Dom, we're doing what we have to do. And you know wherever you go, I go. Like it or not, you're stuck with me, Papi." _

"_Ride or Die?" He asked, a hopeful look in his eyes. _

_Her lips turned up into a small smirk and she pressed her forehead to his. "Ride or Die, baby."_

_Aren't you somethin', an original_

_Cause it doesn't seem really as simple_

_And I can't help but stare, cause_

_I see truth somewhere in your eyes_

_I can't ever change without you_

_You reflect me, I love that about you_

_And if I could, I_

_Would look at us all the time_

She was unlike any other girl he had ever met. Despite the way she felt about him, she never followed him around like a lovesick puppy. In fact, she did pretty much the opposite. She didn't pay as much attention to him as she did when she was a little girl. And quite frankly, it annoyed him. So he found himself working harder to spend time with her, and he often ended up on the receiving end of Letty's temper.

"_Letty!" Dom called from the bottom of the staircase. "Come on! You're riding with me to the races."_

"_Like hell I am!" She called back from her room upstairs. _

_Dom rolled his eyes at her stubbornness. "Like hell, yes you are! Now hurry up!" He knew his tone of voice as well as his choice of words, which were coming across as commands to her, were only fueling her anger. _

_A door slammed upstairs and feet pounded down the staircase. _

_Letty stopped on the last stair, meeting Dom's eyes with a glare. "I am very capable of driving my own damn car."_

"_Yes, I know that." He said in a mocking tone. "But wouldn't you like to take a ride with the King? Every girl does." His lips lifted in a cocky smirk. _

_Letty scoffed. "Well I'm not like every other girl, Toretto." She pushed past him and headed towards the coffee table, where they always left their keys. _

"_No, you're definitely not." He muttered under his breath. _

"_What?" She asked, whipping around to face him. _

"_Nothing." He answered quickly. _

"_Right." She snapped, turning her attention back to the coffee table. "Where the hell are my damn keys?" She pushed around the random items on the coffee table before turning back to Dom. "Dominic." _

"_What?" He tried to look innocent, but the smirk broke across his face._

_Letty huffed in irritation. "Give me my damn keys!" She stomped up to him, thrusting her hands in his pockets. _

"_Easy Letty." He teased, holding his hands in the air. "If you want in my pants all you got to do is say it."_

"_Shut up, you cocky asshole."_

"_Confident, Letty." He smirked. "Confident."_

" _Again, not like every other girl." Her hand found a set of keys in one of his pockets, which she knew were his, while the other was empty. She patted his back pockets, feeling only his wallet in one of them. Huffing again, she pulled out the single set of keys."If we're riding together, I'm driving." She said in a tone that told him it was not up for debate._

_Dom shrugged and smiled; at least he had won. He followed her out of the house and to the car, climbing into the passenger seat without an argument._

_She turned towards him with her eyebrows raised at the fact that he had agreed to letting her drive so easily. Shaking her head at him, she fired up the engine. "And when we get back, you better give me my damn keys before I kick your ass."_

And if anyone was going to hand him the truth, no matter how much he didn't like it, it was Letty. She never held back when it came to pointing out the truth to him.

"_Why do you put up with me?" He randomly blurted out one night while she was standing in front of the mirror getting ready for the races. _

_She shimmied into her skirt and met his eyes through the mirror. "What?" _

"_Why do you put up with me?" He repeated. "I treat you like shit sometimes, Letty. And I don't apologize enough for it either." _

_Letty stayed silent, tucking some hair behind her ear as she looked away from his reflection in the mirror. _

"_See, you know it too." His voice was quieter, softer. "I know how much you hate that I pay attention to those skanks at the races, but I still do it anyway. I don't pay as much attention to you as I should."_

"_Dom," Letty said quietly, lifting her head to meet his eyes in the mirror again. She paused, turning around to face him. "They don't mean anything to you." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Because she knew he loved her and only her. That was something she was sure about. _

"_No," He agreed. "They don't."_

_She walked up to him, standing between his legs with her hands on his shoulders. "As much as you flirt with them, and as much as I don't like it, I know that's where it ends." Her right hand travelled across his shoulder to his neck. Placing her thumb under his chin she forced him to look up at her. "You may be a lot of things, Toretto." She joked, referring to the numerous names she'd called him during their arguments. "But you are not a cheater." She said quietly, her dark eyes turning softer._

_His eyes searched her own and he saw the truth in them. She knew him better than he knew himself sometimes. And maybe the problem wasn't that she didn't trust him, because her eyes proved that she did. Maybe the problem was that he didn't trust himself._

"_You do that because you don't think that you're enough for me. You're waiting for me to find a reason to get out of this, but I'm not going to."_

"_Is that right?" His gruff voice asked. _

_Letty smiled. "You're all I want, Toretto. And I know it's the other way around."_

_He smirked up at her. "Cocky, are we?"_

"_Confident." She mocked him._

_Smiling, he stood from the bed and took her hands in his. "I love you, Letty." _

"_I know." She remarked with a smile. "I love you too."_

And it was during that night that he realized he never would have changed if it wasn't for her. He would have been stuck in a never ending cycle of drunken one night stands and regrets.

As a couple, they were far from perfect. But perfect was something they never needed. They argued because neither of them was willing to give in and they were passionate because dominance fed each of their oversized egos. And really, they were something to look at. And sometimes he wishes he could see them through another's eyes , just to see if they really were as crazy as some people said.

_Yesterday is history_

_Tomorrow's a mystery_

_I can see you lookin' back at me_

_Keep your eyes on me_

_Baby, keep your eyes on me_

It was known to everyone that they had been through so much together. To the point where there were doubts that they would make it. Especially after Dom's middle of the night escape. If Letty had succeeded in gaining his freedom and bringing him back, Dom would have been the one with a gravestone.

But as it was, he had thought he lost _her_ forever during her loyal attempt to make him a free man. Then one picture turned his world back right side up. And he swore he would never let her go again. It really didn't matter if she didn't get her memory back. All that he cared about was the fact that he had her back.

But she did regain her memory in time, and when she recalled those certain moments it was like he was reliving them with her. The memories were their history, and it amazed him how much they had. But their history was only a part of it, he wanted more. He wanted a future, a tomorrow to look forward to.

And Han's death further proved how short life could be; how unpredictable tomorrow was. And with that, Dom realized he needed that future sooner than later, because tomorrow was a mystery, especially in their lives. Ian Shaw was hunting them down one by one, tearing his family apart and he couldn't bear to sit back and watch. None of them could. It was an unspoken agreement that no one hurt their family without paying for it, and Ian Shaw was no exception.

Letty warned them that Ian wasn't just an angry brother out for revenge. He was a cold blooded killer and he wouldn't stop until they were all dead.

He could see the fear in her eyes, although she tried her best to hide it just like always. But he saw something else too. Trust. Despite the danger she knew he wasn't going anywhere this time. They were in it together, just like they always should have been. And every time she looked back at him, he could see the relief in her eyes at the fact that he was there; she wasn't alone anymore. And even though it was obvious she knew that, he wanted to make sure she never had another doubt.

He looked down at her head on his chest, her arm draped over his stomach. He caressed her cheek with his thumb, smiling when she snuggled closer to him. "Marry me, Letty."

Her eyes shot open and seemed to be interested in everything in the room except him. "What?" She breathed out.

He shifted in the bed and turned to dig around in the drawer of the nightstand. He retrieved a little black box and turned back to her. "Marry me, Letty." He repeated, slowly opening the box to reveal a square cut diamond ring, the band glittering with smaller diamonds.

She pushed herself up from the bed to sit next to him with her legs folded underneath her. Her eyes widened at the sight of the ring and she ran a hand through her hair before she finally formed words. "Are you sure this is the right time? I mean, with Han and-"

"It's the right time." He replied softly. "I thought I lost you forever, Letty. That combined with this, just makes me realize that I don't know what tomorrow holds. And before we go into something like this again, I want to know that when we come out of it, we have a future to look forward to." He carefully lifted the ring from its place and pointed to a spot inside the band.

She leaned in closer, focusing on the spot beside his finger. _Ride or Die _was engraved in elegant script inside the silver band.

Leaning back, she stared at him blankly for what felt like hours to him, before her face broke into a smile. "Yes." She breathed.

"Yes?" He asked, his smile mirroring hers.

"Yes." She repeated louder and with a nod, pressing her lips to his. "I'll marry you."

"Finally." He said with a smirk as he slipped the ring on her finger. He held her hand in his, his thumb lightly caressing over the diamond ring. "I never thought I would get this ring on your finger."

Letty's eyebrows arched in question. "How long have you had this?"

Dom smiled a small smile, keeping his eyes focused on the ring. "I bought it before our first heist in the Dominican." His eyes rolled up to meet hers. "We weren't ready then. But I bought it anyway because I knew that one day you would be my wife."

"Softy." She teased, pulling her hand from his and placing it on his chest, slowly pushing his body back down onto the bed. She smirked as she climbed on top of him, straddling his body. "There's no turning back, Toretto. You're going to be stuck with me for life this time."

"That's what I'm asking for." He replied with a smile, his hands travelling to rest on her hips. "We're doing it right this time, baby." His right hand moved to grasp the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her dark curls. He pulled her down to him, her forehead resting against his as he placed a kiss on her lips. "This is our new beginning."

_So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone_


End file.
